Daddy (CHANBAEK)
by anggindriy
Summary: "Ready for your punishment?"/Baekhyun benci kata-kata itu, tapi— Dia juga suka/BAEKHYUN/CHANYEOL/CHANBAEK/ONESHOOT/YAOI/BOYSLOVE


"Aku bosan! Kenapa kita terus belajar kelompok dirumah Kyungsoo?" Yixing mengeluh pelan, ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu malah mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau benar. Aku juga bosan belajar kelompok dirumahku" jawab Kyungsoo, ia melirik Yixing sejenak "Dan juga dirumah Yixing" lanjut Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi Yixing ikut mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya, ia tersenyum kaku.

"Lalu-- kita belajar dimana?"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, aliran listrik imajiner seolah saling terhubung dari kedua mata mereka. Yixing memutuskan kontaknya lebih dulu, ia menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana, jika diapartemenmu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sudah ia duga, pasti akan seperti ini jadinya. Seharusnya ia diam saja dan tidak perlu bertanya.

"M-Mwoya-- kalian tahu sendiri jika aku tidak pernah membersihkan apartemenku. Itu-- berantakkan sekali, kalian pasti tidak nyaman belajar disana" jelas Baekhyun. Namun Yixing dan Kyungsoo jelas tidak langsung percaya begitu saja.

"Ayolah Baek, ini sudah yang-- kedua puluh lima kalinya kau menolak untuk belajar kelompok diapartemenmu. Apa kami begitu hina hingga kau tidak ingin kami mengunjungi apartemenmu?" Kyungsoo membuat wajah sedihnya, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk mengatakannya. Tapi-- tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak benar-benar menganggap kami teman" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, ia menarik Yixing untuk segera pergi. Baekhyun terkisap, refleks ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga pemuda bermata doe itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"O-Okay. Sekarang, diapartemenku"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo saling menatap, sebelum keduanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau bercanda? Apartemenmu sangat bersih dan mewah! Dan kau berkata pada kami jika apartemenmu berantakan? Kau benar-benar pembohong" Kyungsoo mendengus, Baekhyun hanya diam saja tidak mampu menjawab. Ketiganya berjalan memasuki apartemen Baekhyun, Yixing tampak antusias melihat-lihat isi apartemennya.

"Serius Baek, aku tidak tahu kau sekaya ini" gumam Yixing, tangannya menyentuh sebuah guci mahal dengan hati-hati.

"Biasa saja" Baekhyun melempar tasnya kearah sofa, ia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

'Masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi sebelum dia pulang'

"Baekhyun, kau memiliki banyak kopi disini. Sejak kapan kau suka kopi?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari dapur, ia langsung menyusul Kyungsoo kesana dan melihat pemuda itu tengah melihat beberapa jenis kopi yang berada didalam toples kaca.

"Kyung, kenapa kesini? Kita belajar diruang tengah"

"Sejak kapan kau suka kopi? Apa kau tinggal bersama orang lain disini?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang penuh selidik kearah Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu menggeleng cepat.

"Aniya-- aku sendiri, maksudku-- aku memang menyukai kopi" balas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tampak tidak percaya namun Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu agar keluar dari dapur.

Pada akhirnya, mereka belajar bersama diruang tengah. Kyungsoo dan Yixing sedang sibuk saling adu pendapat, sementara Baekhyun terus gelisah ditempatnya sambil melirik kearah jam dinding didepannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek? Bukankah pendapatku lebih masuk akal?" Yixing bertanya, namun Baekhyun tetap fokus menatap jam hingga Kyungsoo menepuk lengannya-- membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Kau melamun?"

"T-Tidak. Tadi-- kau bertanya apa?"

"Sudah jelas kau melamun" Kyungsoo mendengus. Baekhyun meringis, mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah pada celana sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu apartemen terbuka.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan jas kantoran masuk setelahnya. Baekhyun menegang, ia melirik pria itu dengan tangan saling meremas satu sama lain.

'Kenapa dia sudah pulang?!'

"Oh-- Baekhyun, siapa dia?" Kyungsoo terkejut melihatnya, ia menatap pemuda tampan itu sebelum berbisik pada Baekhyun. Yixing bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengedipkan matanya.

"D-Dia--"

"Bukankah kau bilang tinggal sendiri? Lalu-- bagimana bisa dia masuk?"

"Aku--"

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku Park Chanyeol, sepupu Baekhyun, kebetulan aku ingin mengunjunginya-- makannya aku kemari" jelas pria itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menelan salivanya-- baginya, senyuman itu memiliki banyak arti "Kami ada perlu, dan harus bicara berdua sekarang. Ini sangat penting" jelasnya lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing saling pandang, tanpa disuruh mereka langsung membereskan peralatan sekolah miliknya masing-masing yang terlihat berantakan dimeja. Setelah selesai, keduanya melirik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, belajarnya sampai disini dulu. Kami tidak tahu Baekhyun akan kedatangan tamu, kami permisi" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan sebelum menarik Yixing keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan si tampan dan si manis berdua didalam apartemen.

Chanyeol melempar tas kerjanya kearah sofa, ia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kaki kirinya. Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya sebelum berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam dilantai.

"Bangun"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tuli, hm? Aku bilang bangun" suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya, pemuda manis itu menunduk-- ia tidak berani untuk menatap wajah pemuda didepannya.

Chanyeol mendekat, merengkuh pinggang mungil Baekhyun hingga berada dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun sebelum turun kearah dagunya, lalu naik lagi dan mengigit pelan telinga Baekhyun.

Pemuda manis itu gemetar, tangannya naik dan meremas pinggiran jas mahal milik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang tidak boleh membawa orang asing keapartemen kita"

"Tapi-- mereka bukan orang asing, mereka temanku" Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bagiku-- mereka tetap orang asing"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, ia tidak bisa bicara lagi jika Chanyeol sudah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Maaf"

"Kau tahu peraturannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol tersenyun puas, memainkan helaian rambut pendek Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, Daddy"

*

Pernah di publish di Wattpad :))


End file.
